


Bisa Memasak

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Conversations, Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kalau begitu, solusinya hanya satu. Cari suami yang bisa masak."





	Bisa Memasak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Aku sebal sekali kepada orang tuaku."

Kai yang sedang memasak di dapur restorannya mengernyit mendengar curhatan Karen, satu-satunya pelanggan Seaside Shack saat itu. "Kenapa?" balas Kai, setengah penasaran setengah simpati.

"Mereka selalu protes setiap kali aku membuat masakan yang tidak enak, tetapi mereka juga tidak pernah mengajarkanku bagaimana memasak makanan yang enak," dengus Karen sebal. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. "Kata mereka, akan susah bagiku untuk punya suami kalau tidak bisa memasak."

"Kalau begitu, solusinya hanya satu." Kai merespons lagi sambil memindahkan masakannya dari penggorengan ke piring. "Cari suami yang bisa masak."

Karen menegakkan badannya. "Siapa?"

Kai menghampiri gadis itu dengan sepiring nasi goreng di tangannya. Diletakkannya nasi goreng pesanan Karen di atas meja dan didudukinya kursi kosong di hadapan Karen. Dengan wajah serius, Kai mengucap, "Aku?"


End file.
